<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azorean Gothic, or, The Atlantic Is Not As Idyllic As You Were Made To Think by AzoreanEve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651078">Azorean Gothic, or, The Atlantic Is Not As Idyllic As You Were Made To Think</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzoreanEve/pseuds/AzoreanEve'>AzoreanEve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, X gothic trend, you never see anything about the azores anywhere so why not change that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzoreanEve/pseuds/AzoreanEve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So much Southern USA Gothic, Northern USA Gothic, etc, etc, how about seeing this trend for other locations?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azorean Gothic, or, The Atlantic Is Not As Idyllic As You Were Made To Think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pretty much all of these are things that have happened to me, or I saw happen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On rare days you look towards the horizon and notice in the haze the arrival of a 10th island, with the binoculars you manage to make out some letters on its flank: “CMA CGM”.</p><p> </p><p>On rarer days you’ll see a tall tower treading through the thick sea fog. No one else seems aware of the coming and going of an oil platform.</p><p> </p><p>The stores ran by Chinese families always have what you’re looking for. Empty shelves at the supermarkets, cosmetics stores, pharmacies… But they’ll have it for sale for a bargain.</p><p> </p><p>At night you look towards the inky black waters. You see a couple lights spread out. You look away. You look again. They’re suddenly much closer. You’re pretty sure that’s no longer over water.</p><p> </p><p>The full moon and her shimmering twin on the waters cast hypnotic lights twofold. The brightness wakes you in the night. What were they whispering into your dreams?</p><p> </p><p>All the signs and maps clearly state the place as a viewpoint over a beautiful lagoon. There is only grey fog and the howling wind. Another “unforgettable sight” to remain forever unseen.</p><p> </p><p>You visit a nearby parish. There’s not a soul to be seen. The church doors are wide open, the farm animals go about their business as usual, the bells toll. Where is everyone?</p><p> </p><p>The sound of rustling footsteps approaches from the nearby woods. “It’s just a blackbird tossing leaves” you tell yourself. You don’t risk looking.</p><p> </p><p>You ask for directions to the nearby fishmonger. “I don’t know of any fishmonger in this town.” “In all my life I’ve never left this parish, I don’t know.” Later you find it in the same building as the clinic.</p><p> </p><p>Cemeteries sprout up in the strangest locations. Between the hospital and the only mall. In front of the airport’s landing strip. Between a couple houses. The dead are no longer kept at bay in distant fields.</p><p> </p><p>No mater how many times you pass through a certain road, the old man sitting on his chair in his garage is always there, gazing at the street. Your family has always greeted him. You don't know who he is, he is only a constant of life.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes the sea lets you see sunken ships over fifteen meters deep, sometimes it's only after you jump into the middle of a large swarm of triggerfish that you realise that the visibility is less than a meter. You can only hope they won't decide you're edible before you reach the boat. Speaking of, you can no longer find the boat. There is only large leathery fish under water, and waves above.</p><p> </p><p>You hear strange whistles while under the deck. Something in the sea is speaking with sounds akin to bats. Many of them. After climbing up you can see their dark shapes bulleting past the boat. Everyone avoids stepping into the water with such a large group of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First thing I'm publishing on AO3, I might go and add ideas as they come but this is mostly stretching the writing muscles and testing out how to work with this site :&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>